A Wizard and A Hunter
by Laqueta Okami
Summary: This story is about a wizard trusting a hunter in his time of need. Throw in a little angel romance for the older brother, and everyone is happy. This is the winner's reward for correctly guessing the new guardian angel in Shadow Protector.
1. Enough is Enough

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Warnings: Minor spoilers, slash  
Summary: Sam is sick of Dean and Castiel dancing around each other. One night he finally snaps at them, and then leaves them alone. While he's walking he finds a stranger about to be possessed. He always has to be the hero.

A/N: This was going to be the one-shot I promised to the first person who guessed the new guardian angel in Shadow Protector. Congratulations Kirallie! It has gained a life of it's own though, and is going to have a few chapters instead of just being a one-shot. She requested a Sam/Harry, with Dean/Castiel in it. This is the result. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

This was not the way Sam wanted to spend his evening. Watching his big brother flirt it up with one scantily clad girl or another, was not his idea of fun. It was amusing to watch Castiel get more and more frustrated, without really knowing why though. The poor angel had no idea how obviously he was crushing on Dean, just as Dean seemed oblivious to the angel's feelings.

Dean had been flirting with Castiel every time he showed up in whatever motel room the brothers happened to be staying in at the time. Dean hadn't even realized he was doing this until Sam pointed it out earlier in the night.

*Flashback*

"What? That's ridiculous Sammy; I do not flirt with Castiel!"

"Don't call me Sammy. It's not ridiculous Dean, it's the truth! Why do you find it so hard to believe?"

"For one, he's a guy! Two, I would know if I was flirting with someone. Three, if I was flirting with him he would have already been in my bed."

Dean says this with his usual cocky smirk. Sam just sighs and rests his head against the wall behind his seat, closing his eyes in frustration.

"So what if he's a guy? You obviously like him Dean!" Sam raises his head again to stare right into Dean's eyes.

Dean just glares back at him. "I do not, _Sammy_. Just because you can't get a girl doesn't mean you need to be accusing me of liking guys!"

Sam suddenly stood up, glaring at dean from across the small room.

"What is so wrong about liking guys? If you were to find someone and be happy with them, I wouldn't care what gender they are, I would just be happy for you! And do not call me Sammy!"

Dean folds his arms across his chest and steadily looks at Sam.

"Is there something you need to tell me Sam? Like maybe, the reason you never go home with a girl, is because you aren't interested in them?"

"I am not. I am simple saying, I want you to be happy Dean. If your happiness comes in the form of an angel, albeit a male one, then you should go for it!"

Before Dean can say anything else Castiel suddenly appears. Dean gapes at him in shock for a moment before recovering.

"What are you doing here Cas? How did you find us? Not that I'm unhappy to see you, I just thought you couldn't locate us with those symbols you carved into our ribs…"

Dean cuts his rambling short as he notices the knowing smirk on Sam's face.

"Sam sent me a text with the address."

"You can text?"

"Yes. Sam showed me how the last time I was with you two."

Dean looks over at Sam, who is watching the conversation with apparent amusement, before turning back to the angel.

"Where was I? I don't remember him teaching you."

"You were having relations with a girl you met at the bar."

"…Oh, right then…"

Sam snorts at the blush that formed on Dean's face. He had never before seen his brother blush because of taking about some girl he had slept with. The blush disappears when Dean hears Sam snort, and he turns to mildly glare at his brother.

"Shut up Sam. So why are you here Cas?"

"Sam thought I would be beneficial for me to 'take a night off'. I agreed to spend the evening with the two of you. What do you have planned?"

Dean rolls his eyes at Sam's chuckles, before a decidedly devious grin spreads across his face.

"I was just telling Sammy about a strip club I saw a few blocks over. We were just talking about going over there, when you showed up."

Castiel looks slightly uncomfortable, but nods anyway.

"Alright. I told Sam I would spend the evening with you both, so I won't break my word."

Sam just glares at Dean, but doesn't say anything against it.

*End Flashback*

"Sam! Sam!"

Sam snapped out of his thoughts at Dean's shout.

"What Dean? You don't have to shout, I am right here."

"Clearly I do have to shout. I've been calling you're name for almost two minutes, dude!"

"Oh, sorry… So what did you want?"

Dean smirked, and gestured to a girl standing beside him.

"Candy here was just telling Cas and me about what a great lap dance she does. I was saying that I think you should have the honor of enjoying it."

The girl, Candy, gave him a flirty smile and walked over to him.

"Thanks man, but no thanks." Sam turned to Candy and handed her a few small bills. "Thank you, you are very pretty and I'm sure you give a great lap dance, but go give it to someone else."

Candy pouted, but walked away none the less.

Dean just gaped at him, before expressing his thoughts.

"Dude! That was so uncool! What is up with you tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's the third girl you've turned away tonight! What's wrong with you? You can't even say they aren't your type, as they have all been fairly different!"

Castiel cringed at Dean's shout, as it had been right in his ear. He ignored this in favor of trying to reason with Dean.

"Perhaps he is uncomfortable with the idea of paying someone for the service of their body, Dean."

At this point Dean turned to the angel at their table, and glared.

"I did not ask you Mr. High and Mighty! You are just as bad as he is, I haven't seen you hit on one girl yet either!"

Sam noticed that while Dean seemed angry, he also slurred his words slightly. Realizing his brother was probably drunk he sighed heavily, reaching over to pat Castiel on the arm.

"Don't mind him Cas, I think he's just had one to many."

"I have not! You have barely even looked at a girl in here! If I didn't know better I'd say you weren't interested in any of them! You should just pick one Sam; maybe if you got laid you would be less grumpy!"

This was the final straw for Sam and he shoved his seat away from the table, standing angrily.

"You know what Dean; I'm not interested in any of them! Cas isn't either, but that's probably because he only has eyes for you! You think I'm grumpy, look at yourself, when was the last time you were happy? Leave my love life and sex life alone! Go screw your angel; I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later."

Dean just alternated between gaping at Sam in shock and openly staring at Castiel.

Sam stormed off, Castiel quickly following behind him.

Before Sam got very far Castiel grabbed his shoulder and shoved him into a wall.

"What did you mean by that, Samuel?"

"Mean by what, Castiel? You're going to have to be more specific."

"Don't snap at me. It's Dean you are angry with, I have done nothing to anger you. What did you mean about me having eyes for Dean?"

Sam chuckled, squirming out of the angel's grip, to stand firmly on the floor.

"Have you noticed that every time you are in the same room as Dean you can't stop watching him? Maybe when he speaks kindly to you, you get a strange feeling in your stomach?"

"It's polite to look at someone when you are talking to them. I'm sure my stomach problems are simply a problem with this body."

"What about the unexplainable feeling of anger when Dean spends the night with some random girl? Or tonight, when he was hitting on everything with legs?"

"…None of those girls are good enough for him. That's all."

"Cas, face it. You think none of those girls are good enough for him, because you think you would be a better fit for him. I think it's cool. You would be good for Dean, he needs someone like you. Even if it doesn't turn out to be anything more than a one night stand, I know Dean wants you too. Go talk to him about it. Take him back to the motel room; I'll stay out until I get a call from you."

Castiel just nodded numbly, still processing what Sam had told him.

Sam gently turned him around and pushed him back in the direction of the table they had been sitting at, and Dean.

After making sure his phone was on, he walked out into the cool night. He took a deep breathe of the crisp air, glad to be out of the smoky atmosphere of the club. He hung out in the shadows around the club for a little while, until Dean walked out of the bar, being slightly supported by Castiel.

Smiling, Sam turned and walked in the opposite direction. Let them have a good night, even if was only one.


	2. Not a Bloody Kid

Sam had been walking around the small town for just over 20 minutes, when suddenly he heard a whimper. He froze, and looked around for the source of the noise. Hearing laughter a couple houses over he quickly went to investigate. As he got closer he heard someone talking, and heard the whimper again.

"Who knew the famous Harry Potter would finally run out of luck? Poor baby Potter, all alone, with no one to rescue him. Imagine how famous I will become if I were to possess the Harry Potter. I would be able to enjoy the use of all your magic, and I would have access to the wizarding world. It will be a beautiful thing."

As Sam peered around the corner he barely listened to what the demon had to say. He saw that a burly guy, probably a body builder, had a much small, almost feminine guy pinned to the wall of the house. It would have looked like just another bully threatening some poor kid, if the big guy hadn't had pitch black eyes.

Sam felt rage boil his blood at the site. This defenseless kid was being attacked by a demon, and by the looks of it, was about to be possessed by said demon. He couldn't just stand by and do nothing, so he stepped around the corner of the house.

It took a minute, but as soon as the demon noticed him it stopped taunting the kid.

"Well, well, well. Sam Winchester. What an unpleasant surprise. This doesn't concern you, leave."

"I think it does. Drop the kid!"

"I can't do that. This kid is my ride to fame!"

This confused Sam, but he refused to back down.

"Drop him, now. This is your last warning."

"Oh, I'm so scared. Last I heard you were the weaker hunter of the Winchester clan."

"Well you heard wrong."

This said, Sam unleashed his powers, slowly but surely pulling the demon from the big guy's body. As the guy bent over and began hacking when the demon was flowing out of him, the kid fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Moments later Sam destroyed the demon and hurried over to the fallen men.

He quickly checked the pulse on the previously possessed guy, and once determining that he would be fine, ran over to where the kid had fallen. The kid was still lying on the ground, so Sam dropped to his knees beside him.

"Kid? Kid! Wake up!"

The kid groaned in pain, hand going to head as he opened his eyes.

"Would you stop yelling? I'm awake. And I'm not a kid."

"Sorry. Are you okay? Do you need help?"

"I'm fine; could you help me stand up though?"

Sam stood quickly, giving a nod. He reached his hand down to help pull the 'not a kid' to his feet.

"Damn you're tall."

The kid grumbled as he let Sam pull him up. Sam just laughed as he helped the guy find his footing.

"So, kid…"

"I'm not a bloody kid! I'm probably older than you!"

While the guy ranted Sam just stood there, noticing a British accent come through the more worked up he got. He had to quickly move forward to catch the guy, as he suddenly pitched forward.

"Whoa there, are you sure you're alright?"

"…I feel really dizzy…"

"Come on, let's get you home. Where do you live?"

"I don't live here, I was just visiting…"

"Well where are you staying then?"

"… A motel..."

Sam grabbed the guy as he pitched forward again, and helped straighten him one more time.

"Let's try this. Hi, my name is Sam and I am staying at the Red Ridge Motel. I won't hurt you; I just want to get you to safety."

"I'm Harry. Good to meet you Sammy. That's funny, 'm staying at the Red Ridge too."

Sam would have smiled in triumph if Harry hadn't taken another tumble to the ground, the only thing stopping him from hitting it this time being Sam's arms. Harry's speech has also begun to sound mumbled, and Sam wondered if Harry had hit his head when he fell.

"Do you remember which room you were staying in?"

"Of course… It was…4… Or 8… Definitely one of those two… Or maybe 14…."

"Do you have the keys?"

"Mhmm… Here. I don't know why, but I trust you. Consider it thanks for saving my life."

Sam laughed as he took the keys. He wasn't sure why it meant so much that Harry trusted him, but it did.

"Thanks. Come on, I'll help you back to you're room."

Sam hauled Harry to his feet again, and wrapped his large arm around Harry's tiny frame. With Harry leaning against him they slowly made their way back to the motel.

All of the sudden Harry gasped in pain and fisted his hand in Sam's shirt.

"Harry?"

Harry continued breathing hard for a few minutes, and then suddenly looked up at Sam.

"Sammy… 'M gonna pass out now…"

Sam didn't have time to register the words before Harry slumped in his arms. Sam stood there shocked for a minute, before gingerly scooping Harry up and walking faster back to the motel.

Sam made it back to the motel in 20 minutes, admittedly having jogged most of the way.

He proceeded to carry Harry to room number 8 and then tried to figure out how to grab the keys and unlock the door, while holding Harry. It wasn't hard to figure out which room was his, as there were only 10 rooms, and Sam and Dean were staying in number 4.

After finally getting the door open Sam staggered in and walked over to the bed, not even bothering with the light. Every single room was set up the same way, so he had no problem finding the bed. As he laid Harry down on top of the covers he began wondering if he should remove some of his clothes as well, so that he would be more comfortable as he slept. He decided to just remove Harry's shoes and jacket.

When he began taking off Harry's coat, harry grabbed Sam's wrist and sat straight up in the bed. Even in the dim lighting Sam could see that Harry's eyes weren't fully registering what was going on.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just taking off your jacket so you would be more comfortable."

"Who're you?"

"It's Sam. You met me earlier remember?"

"Sam… Oh yeah, the giant… Could you help me get the rest of these off too? They are all muddy…"

Sam flushed but nodded.

"Sure."

In no time Harry was laying in just his boxers.

"I'm cold…."

"Come on, under the covers. You should feel better in the morning; I didn't see you hit your head very hard."

"It hurts…"

"It will be alright. I will leave a note for you, telling you which room I'm in. You can come get your keys in the morning."

"…Okay…."

Sam turned to leave the room not wanting to keep Harry awake any longer. He was probably just exhausted from his run-in with the demon.

"Sammy, wait… I don't want to impose… But would you maybe…. Stay with me tonight…?"

Sam turned to look at Harry, and after determining that he really meant it and wasn't just talking in his sleep, nodded.

"I'll just sit by the bed till you wake, alright?"

"There is another bed. I always get a room with two, though I don't know why…"

"Alright. Goodnight Harry."

Sam quickly removed his jacket, pants and shoes, and climbed under the covers wearing his boxers and tee shirt. He lay awake for a while, unable to drift off. He heard a strange chattering noise coming from the next bed, and quietly climbed out of his and went over to harry's.

"Harry? Are you still awake?"

"Mhmm… Kinda… Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't fall asleep. Are you alright?"

"…I'm just a bit cold. It's nothing."

Sam considered this momentarily before removing his own shirt.

"Sit up."

"What?"

"Come on, sit up. Trust me."

"…"

Harry didn't say anything, but did as he was told. As soon as he was sitting up Sam slipped his shirt over Harry's head.

"There. That should keep you warm."

"This is your shirt. What about you? I have my own shirts…"

"I will be fine. I figure you probably don't want me going through your stuff. Just get some sleep, I'll take it back in the morning."

"Well, alright then…"

Sam walked back to his bed and crawled under the covers. He was feeling more tired now, and was able to relax his body.

As he drifted off to sleep he heard Harry's quietly whispered words, and they put a smile on his face, that stayed even in his sleep.

"Thank you Sammy…"

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be out a.s.a.p., I just need some rest right now.


	3. Life Sucks

A/N: This is 'Not a Bloody Kid', from Harry's point of view. Big thank you to everyone who favourited, and alerted. Special thanks to Lemo, Softball Angel, kirallie, LightLessStar, and the-bunnys-echo for reviewing.

* * *

He wasn't surprised. He had known that, even after leaving the wizarding world behind, he wouldn't be left alone. He had hoped, wished even, but it just wasn't destined to be that way.

He had been traveling around America for some time, and had only run into trouble a few times. After that one run in with a demon though, they didn't want to just forget about him.

They learned what not to do as time went on, which is how Harry ended up surrounded by six demons, with no sign of escape. They were slowly closing in on him, and though he might take down some of them he couldn't take them all on. He knew they had more waiting in the shadows, in case these six failed too. Normally Harry wouldn't feel overwhelmed. He was an extremely powerful wizard, and had defeated tougher opponents. He had been caught off guard, and was now suffering because of it.

He had been talking a stroll through the small town he had stopped at, just needing some fresh air. He had been on the road for days and was sick of driving. He had pulled into the first motel he saw and paid for a room. After throwing his bag into the room and securing it, he left to go for a walk. It had been dark for a few hours, but he wasn't worried. The light from the street lamps was enough to let him see the road in front of his feet. As he walked he reflected on the past few years of his life, how he had left the wizarding world and coming to America for so peace.

He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the person walking towards him almost ten minutes later, until they bumped into him.

"Hey, watch it."

"Oh excuse me. I didn't mean to leave you on your feet."

Harry, who had just kept walking, stopped and turned around. Harry's hand slowly inched towards his jacket, where he kept his wand on the inside pocket.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, are you looking for this?"

The man held up Harry's wand. The guy grinned and his eyes turned black.

"Call me Carl. Not a very sporty name for a demon, but there's no use in giving you me real name. You won't be alive long enough to use it."

Harry gritted his teeth together and put his hands above his head in an 'I surrender' position.

"What do you want with me?"

"I don't want the same thing every other demon wants, to possess you. But we both know that isn't possible. So, beyond that, we have orders to kill you."

Harry gave up the pretense of being at ease and ready to surrender, and lowered his arms.

"Well, if you haven't heard, you may find that kind of difficult to do."

At this the demon laughed, holding up Harry's wand again.

"Ah, yes. This little twig has quite a history. We have heard from reputable sources about its power. There is an easy solution to that."

Before Harry could as much as twitch, Carl snaps the stick.

Harry gasped, feeling as if a part of him was broken.

This caused Carl to laugh again, and motion to something or someone in the shadows just outside of the street lights glow.

They are immediately surrounded by men and women of varying ages, most looking older than 30. Normally this wouldn't be a problem for Harry. Normally he had his wand.

"Now that, my fellow demons, is how you deal with a wizard. Look at him. Without his wand he is nothing."

The insults continued to fly as the demons closed in on Harry. They taunted his lack of strength; they bragged about their fellow demons hidden in the shadows; they even made a crack about his intelligence.

Harry ignored them, prepared to fight to his last breathe. He wasn't about to go down without a fight. The closer they got, the more agitated he felt. He felt something stirring inside him, but wasn't sure what it was. He passed it off as an after affect of losing his wand.

Carl, the demon who had snapped Harry's wand, suddenly gave a signal. At this signal all the demons had lunged at Harry.

The next few moments were a blur of screams, fist, and a blinding green light.

When Harry opened his eyes he saw all of the demons lying on the ground, probably dead. It only took him a minute to realize that his accidental magic had taken hold of the situation and removed the threat. Upon realizing this Harry slumped a bit, suddenly feeling drained. The professors had been right. Wandless magic was draining.

He snapped out of his exhaustion as he suddenly heard applauding. A figure slowly walked out of the shadows, and it reminded Harry that there had been more demons hiding out.

"How many more of you are there?"

"Oh, it's just me. You managed to kill my weak little siblings. I would mourn, if I were the type. I'm not. So instead, I'm just going to possess you. That little burst of power drained you, didn't it? It will have also lowered your defenses, and I plan to take advantage of it."

As the demon was talking, he continually moved closer to Harry. Harry nearly rolled his eyes at the demon, until he realized that his defenses were indeed low. After shooting a nervous glance at the burly man the demon was riding, Harry bolted with speed reminiscent of his days as a seeker.

"Why? Why would you run? You are just delaying the inevitable."

They ran for blocks, Harry unfortunately tired quickly due to the magically drain he had suffered. The demon in turn had no problem catching up to him. Once he did he grabbed Harry, and quickly pinned him to the wall of a nearby building.

Harry whimpered slightly as the guy slammed one of his beefy arms into Harry's windpipe, effectively stopping Harry from breathing.

"Who knew the famous Harry Potter would finally run out of luck? Poor baby Potter, all alone, with no one to rescue him. Imagine how famous I will become if I were to possess the Harry Potter. I would be able to enjoy the use of all your magic, and I would have access to the wizarding world. It will be a beautiful thing."

The demon moved his arm away from Harry's windpipe, only to have wrapped a hand around his throat and slammed him back against the wall.

Harry whimpered again, and his vision began blurring as he quickly ran out of oxygen.

The demon continued taunting him, and seemed to enjoy the moment when Harry passed out.

* * *

"Kid? Kid! Wake up!"

Harry felt his head throb in time with the strangers shouting and groaned. He opened his eyes to glare at the person, hand going to his head to try and stop the pounding.

"Would you stop yelling? I'm awake. And I'm not a kid."

"Sorry. Are you okay? Do you need help?"

Harry sized up the guy kneeling beside him, and figured that this was the person who had saved him.

"I'm fine; could you help me stand up though?"

The guy nodded and stood up quickly. Once standing he reached his hand out to Harry to help pull him up.

"Damn you're tall." Harry grumbled as he let the giant help him up.

The guy just laughed and helped steady Harry.

"So, kid…"

"I'm not a bloody kid! I'm probably older than you!"

As he was ranting he suddenly felt dizzy and pitched forward slightly. The gentleman beside him grabbed him before he could fall over.

"Whoa there, are you sure you're alright?"

"…I feel really dizzy…"

"Come on, let's get you home. Where do you live?"

"I don't live here, I was just visiting…"

"Well where are you staying then?"

"… A motel..."

As he talked he felt his head swim even more, and nearly fell over again. The guy wrapped an arm around him one more and Harry couldn't help notice how strong that arm was.

"Let's try this. Hi, my name is Sam and I am staying at the Red Ridge Motel. I won't hurt you; I just want to get you to safety."

Harry didn't appreciate the patronizing tone the no-longer-a-stranger used, but replied anyway. He had begun to feel giddy along with his dizziness, and figured letting this Sam help him was the best option.

"I'm Harry. Good to meet you Sammy. That's funny, 'm staying at the Red Ridge too."

Harry then lost his balance again, nearly hitting the grass. Sam's arms wrapped around him were the only things that stopped him.

"Do you remember which room you were staying in?"

"Of course… It was…4… Or 8… Definitely one of those two… Or maybe 14…."

"Do you have the keys?"

"Mhmm… Here. I don't know why, but I trust you. Consider it thanks for saving my life."

He couldn't understand why he trusted Sam, but his magic didn't have an issue with it and that was good enough. He also just wanted the questions to stop.

"Thanks. Come on, I'll help you back to you're room."

Sam hauled Harry to his feet again, and wrapped his large arm around Harry's body. Harry leaned heavily against Sam and they began their trek back to the room.

A burning pain suddenly filled Harry's skull and caused him to gasp and grab onto the nearest thing, which happened to be Sam's shirt.

"Harry?"

Harry panted for a few minutes, unable to reassure Sam that he was fine. He felt as he slowly lost consciousness, and tried to warn Sam.

"Sammy… 'M gonna pass out now…"

* * *

Harry shifted, not sure what had woken him. He lay still for a moment trying to determine the cause of his return to wakefulness, and then felt someone removing his coat. He sat up and grabbed the person's wrist, and glared at them in the dimly lit room.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just taking off your jacket so you would be more comfortable."

"Who're you?"

"It's Sam. You met me earlier remember?"

Harry blushed as his memories of earlier returned to him.

"Sam… Oh yeah, the giant… Could you help me get the rest of these off too? They are all muddy…"

"Sure."

In no time Harry was laying in just his boxers. He shivered pitifully, and held back a groan.

"I'm cold…."

"Come on, under the covers. You should feel better in the morning; I didn't see you hit your head very hard."

"It hurts…"

"It will be alright. I will leave a note for you, telling you which room I'm in. You can come get your keys in the morning."

Harry felt himself slipping away again, and only half-heard what Sam was saying.

"…Okay…."

Harry closed his eyes prepared to fall asleep, when he heard Sam as he prepared to leave the room. He panicked a bit; he didn't want to be alone while he felt so vulnerable.

"Sammy, wait… I don't want to impose… But would you maybe…. Stay with me tonight…?"

There was a pause before Sam replied, but when he did Harry relaxed.

"I'll just sit by the bed till you wake, alright?"

"There is another bed. I always get a room with two, though I don't know why…"

"Alright. Goodnight Harry."

Harry heard Sam get undressed and climb into the other bed. He tried to make himself fall asleep, but he had become unexplainably cold. He lay awake and tried to keep the chattering of his teeth quiet. He heard the other bed creak after a little while, just before he heard Sam's voice just beside his bed.

"Harry? Are you still awake?"

"Mhmm… Kinda… Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't fall asleep. Are you alright?"

"…I'm just a bit cold. It's nothing."

There was a pause of silence, and Harry tried to open his eyes. He couldn't though, as his exhausted brain refused to co-operate.

"Sit up."

"What?"

"Come on, sit up. Trust me."

"…"

Harry didn't say anything, but did as he was told. As soon as he was sitting up he felt Sam slip something over his head. It took him a minute, but he recognized the feel as Sam's shirt.

"There. That should keep you warm."

"This is your shirt. What about you? I have my own shirts…"

"I will be fine. I figure you probably don't want me going through your stuff. Just get some sleep, I'll take it back in the morning."

Sam guessed correctly, Harry didn't like others going through his stuff.

"Well, alright then…"

Harry heard Sam pad back to his own bed and heard the bed creak as Sam climbed in and got settled. Harry snuggled into the shirt, which was unnaturally warm. He felt his mind shutting down as his body warmed up, and uttered a few quiet words before letting sleep claim him.

"Thank you Sammy…"

* * *

A/N: Just to give fair warning, I'm not sure when the next update on this will be. I know a few things that I want to happen next, but it will take me a bit to put them all together. I will probably put it on a very similar update schedule to Shadow Protector. I will try for weekly updates, but it may be bi-weekly. I will warn you in the authors note of either story if it's likely to be more. Luv you all.


	4. The Morning After

Warning, disclaimer, and summary are in the first chapter.  
A/N: Sorry this took so long, I had major writers block. Also, sorry for the false update yesterday. I posted half the chapter and was going to leave it at that, but decided you guys deserved the whole thing for waiting so patiently. You can thank kirallie and Wragziez for this chapter coming out. They both got on my case until I finally typed it up, which is what I needed. Big thanks to kirallie for betaing this for me. Enjoy!

* * *

Sam was woken suddenly by a cry from the next bed. He was out of his bed before he fully understood what was going on. As he gathered his bearings he heard the cry again and quickly made his was to Harry's bed. Harry was violently rolling around on the bed, talking in his sleep. Sam simply watched him for a moment, before trying to wake him.

"Harry… Harry…Harry! Come on Harry; wake up. It's just a nightmare."

Sam refrained from touching Harry, having had his fair share of weapons pointed at him when he tried to wake Dean.

Sam continued calling Harry's name for a few minutes, but gave up as Harry started shouting. The only words Sam could catch didn't make much sense, but he still listened intently. He figured if he could eventually make sense of them he would be able to learn more about the young man.

When Harry suddenly woke with a shout, Sam fell from his spot on Harry's bed. He had been so absorbed in listening to Harry he had unconsciously seated him self on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Who's there? I'm armed, so you better show yourself!"

Sam stood slowly, keeping his hands in the air as a sign of peace.

"Harry, it's me. Sam. I saved you from that guy last night; remember? I brought you back here and you asked me to stay the night…"

Harry settled back onto the bed, but kept his eyes trained on Sam.

"I do remember, sorry if I startled you. I didn't think to warn you last night that I suffer from very violent nightmares."

"It's alright. You just caught me off guard. I was focused on trying to make sense of what you were mumbling.

"I was talking in my sleep?"

Harry suddenly sat up in bed again, looking extremely panicked.

"What was I saying?"

"I couldn't understand most of it, you were mumbling a lot. I caught a few words like 'No', 'Voldemort', and 'Abracadabra'. Are you a magician or something?"

Harry gave a sharp mirthless laugh.

"Definitely 'or something'. Well, thank you very much for helping me, but I'm sure you have better things to do with your day than watch over someone you barely know. So, thanks again, you can now leave without worry of me dying or guilt over leaving me alone."

As Harry talked he stood and walked to the door. He opened the door and discretely leaned on it for support.

"Kid… Harry. You were in pretty rough shape last night… I don't think you should be up and about. I don't think it's entirely safe to be alone either… I mean, you could have a concussion and you should still be in pain from last night…"

Harry gave another sharp laugh and opened the door wider.

"Thanks for the concern, Sam, was it?"

Sam crossed his arms and nodded silently.

"Well, thank you for your concern Sam, but I can handle myself. Last night I was just having an off night. Thank you for saving me, and thank you for staying the night. I really do appreciate it."

Sam moved out the door but turned around and held it open, preventing Harry from closing it.

"Don't you have any questions about what happened?"

When Harry looked him in the eye Sam saw panic flit across Harry's face, only to be quickly replaced by curiosity.

"What questions would I have? The guy was clearly crazy and I passed out by the time you rescued me. I don't wonder how you got me back here, I'm willing to admit I'm tiny, and you're a bloody half-giant."

Sam chuckled at Harry's description of him and his description of the previous night's events.

Harry let a gentle smile grace his features and continued.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm very grateful that you saved me. But I'm really okay Sammy."

"Alright. If you ever need help give me a call, okay?"

Harry nodded and mentally filed away the number as Sam gave it to him, then repeated it back to ensure he had it correct.

Satisfied, Sam nodded, gave Harry one last piercing look, then turned and walked away.

Harry began to shut the door then paused as he thought of something.

"Hey Sam?"

Sam stopped and looked back, curious.

"I'm not a kid."

Sam just stared at him incredulously for a moment before laughing.

Harry snickered and finally shut the door, smiling all the while. As soon as the door was shut he leaned against it heavily, trying to catch his breath. Once he had caught it he stumbled over to his bed and fell into a fitful sleep full of memories and nightmares.

* * *

Sam was still chuckling as he walked into his own motel room. He abruptly stopped however when he saw his brother and Castiel.

Dean was lying on his back with an arm thrown over his eyes and Castiel was sitting cross-legged and was propped against the wall at the head of the bed. Not an altogether unusual site, except for the fact that Dean's head was resting on Castiel's lap and Castiel was running his fingers through Dean's hair in a clearly comforting manner.

They had been discussing something but had abruptly stopped when Sam walked into the room. As soon as it registered that Sam was awkwardly standing in front of them, Dean was up and pulling Sam into a fierce hug. Sam hesitantly hugged him back, not sure what was going on.

"I'm glad to see you too Dean, but what happened to no chick flick moments? Is everything alright?"

Dean released Sam, punched him on the shoulder, hard, and flopped back onto the bed. He lay beside Cas, who now had his legs stretched out in front of him. Sam shot Dean a confused look before turning to Castiel for an explanation.

Castiel glanced at Dean and started running his fingers through his hair again before answering Sam's questioning look.

"Dean was worried that you decided you no longer wish to have anything to do with us because we are together now. He claimed that was your reason for your continued absence. I informed him this was not the truth, but he wary in believing me. His uncertainness was increased because you were not answering your phone."

Castiel finished his explanation with a sound similar to a growl and a hard glare directed at Sam.

Sam just stood shocked for a moment then reached for his phone. He flipped it open and immediately saw the problem.

"Cas… Dean. My phone died, I didn't leave. Trust me; I have no problem with you guys being together."

Cas nodded once to show his acceptance of Sam's explanation. Dean pushed himself up to rest on his elbows and leveled his gaze on Sam.

"So, chick-flick moments out of the way; where the hell were you all night?" Dean sat up more and leered at Sam. "Did you take my advice and pick up a girl?"

Sam simply rolled his eyes and began packing his bag.

"No Dean, I did not pick up a girl. There was this ki… guy in trouble so I helped him out. He was attacked and I simply rescued him. Afterwards I took him back to his room and he asked me to stay the night. He seemed terrified of being alone, so I agreed. I caught a few hours of light sleep on his extra bed. After making sure he would be fine this morning I made my way back here."

Dean looked at Sam incredulously for a moment, then rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed, copying Sam and packing his own bag.

"Only you Sammy. So where did this poor helpless guy live?"

"Don't call me Sammy. Actually, he doesn't live in town here. He's staying in this motel."

At this Dean stood, folded his arms, and glared at Sam.

"Really Sammy? And you couldn't be bothered to just pop in here and let us know?"

Sam stood and faced Dean, also folding his arms.

"No Dean, I couldn't. By the time we got back here he had passed out and then he asked me not to leave. And don't call me Sammy."

The brothers spent a moment glaring at each other, then huffed in sync and went about collecting the rest of their belongings.

"Cas, could you go pick up some breakfast? We'll head out once we finish it."

Castiel nodded and walked silently out the door.

"Why didn't he just use some angel magic to get us the food?"

"Don't you remember what happened last time Sammy?"

"Don't call me Sammy. I do. Forget I asked."

The brothers fell silent as they both remembered what happened last time.

The last time Castiel had gotten them breakfast he had thought it would be a good idea to get the food from Bobby's.

By the time he reappeared at the motel he had the food, as well as numerous bullet holes in his trench coat. He also reappeared to the sight of Dean alternating between yelling into the phone and holding it as far from his ear as possible. It turned out that Bobby had called the Winchesters as soon as he was done shooting at Castiel. Since then Castiel was only allowed to retrieve breakfast the mortal way.

Castiel was back in no time and the brothers quickly ate their food. When they were done they took one last look around the room to make sure it was empty, and made their way to the Impala. Dean threw his bag in the trunk and proceeded to the driver's seat. Sam more calmly took out Dean's bag so that he could put the weapons back in the trunk's hidden compartment first. He was just putting Dean's bag back into the trunk when he heard Dean's comment, and accompanying chuckle.

"Wow, that kid looks like he had a good night."

Sam carelessly tossed his bag into the trunk and slammed it shut. He followed Dean's gaze to see if his suspicions were correct.

He realized with a sinking feeling that they were. Harry was on the other side of the parking lot, stumbling towards the highway.

Sam shook his head and lightly jogged over to Harry, ignoring the shouts from Dean and Castiel.

"Harry!"

At the shout Harry spun around so quickly he nearly fell over. When he saw who was calling him he relaxed his defensive stance. Rolling his eyes he shot Sam a tired look.

"What can I do for you, Sammy?"

Sam easily caught up to Harry and then stood awkwardly beside him, not sure what to say.

"Erm…Where are you headed?"

"Nowhere in particular. I was just going to wander around a bit, do some sight seeing. I planned to try and hitch a ride with someone."

Sam's response came before he could even think about regretting it. Once it registered what he had offered though, he didn't regret it.

"You could come with us."

Harry just looked at him in shock before responding carefully.

"I appreciate the offer, but you've done enough for me already."

"It wouldn't be a problem. My brother and I are traveling all over the place, and there is plenty of extra room in the car. Even if it's just for a short while, I'd feel better if you traveled with us for a while…"

Harry watched Sam for any sign of this all being a trick, but when he didn't find any he sighed.

"Alright. But don't think I'm some bum or run-away or anything. When it comes to getting a place for the night and getting food, I can pay for myself."

Sam chuckled and led Harry back to the car.

"Deal."

Sam offered to put Harry's bag in the trunk, but the young man politely declined the offer. Sam didn't question it and simply opened the back door, gesturing Harry to climb in, both of them ignoring Dean's protests. Then he climbed in beside Harry as, for some odd reason, Castiel had decided to join them on the road for a while and was riding shot gun.

"Dean, shut up. Harry is going to be riding with us for a little while, deal with it."

Dean huffed but started the car anyway, glaring at Sam through the rearview mirror.

"Fine, but if he so much as blinks wrong, I will toss you both out of the car." He switched his angry gaze to Harry before continuing. "And you better stay out of our way when we're working. I don't need to be babysitting some kid while I'm trying to do my job."

Though Dean had muttered the last part under his breathe everyone in the car still heard him clearly. As he pulled out of the parking lot he almost didn't see the volatile glare Harry directed at him.

"I'm not a kid."

Sam laughed at the statement, having heard it quite often since meeting Harry.

"You keep saying that, so how old are you exactly?"

Harry stopped trying to burn a hole in the back of Dean's head in favor of looking at Sam.

"I'm 28."

The only sound that filled the car for the next mile was Harry's laughter in response to the brother's expressions.

* * *

A/N: Well, how was it? I hope it was enjoyable. Also, for those of you wondering, it was Harry's regular Phoenix wand they snapped, as he doesn't have the Elder Wand in this story (to be explained later, so don't ask). Big thank you to everyone who put this story, and me, on their favourites and alerts lists. Huge thank you to the following people for reviewing: Werewolf Groupie, kirallie, charlie-becks, Lientjuhh, semper paratis, mauralee88, athena89, Rokkis, snape-metz, history, Angel JJK, Wragziez, and Mazentius.


End file.
